Changes
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Ryan meets Jenna's twin sister, Kelly. They get to know each other, but Kelly has a secret. The only character I own is Kelly. I do not own Wilfred or the characters from the show.


Ryan is getting ready for his morning run. He looks out the window and sees his neighbor, Jenna, talking to a young woman. He finds the woman attractive. He goes outside and starts to run by Jenna's house.

"Good morning, Ryan!" Jenna says, cheerfully.

"Morning," he replies back.

"This is my twin sister, Kelly."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Ryan shyly says.

"You, too."

Ryan shakes Kelly's hand and smiles at her.

"I just moved into the house across from Jenna."

"Welcome to the neighborhood. Everyone is pretty friendly here."

"I've noticed. Gene baked me cookies and the Patel's made me some sort of dish. I'm not sure exactly what it is, though," says Kelly.

"It's probably a traditional Indian recipe," says Ryan.

"Oh, well, I look forward to trying new things as I start my new life."

"Hey, after I get off work, Drew, Kelly, and I are having a picnic if you want to stop by," Jenna tells Ryan.

"I'd love to."

"Great! Could you do me a favor and check if Wilfred needs water after you get back from your run?"

"Of course. I could take him for a walk, too."

"Thank you. I've got to get going."

"I'll see you both this afternoon," says Ryan.

Ryan waves to them as he continues his run. When Ryan gets back from his run a half an hour later, he finds Wilfred sitting on his front porch.

"Checking out Jenna's sister, are you?"

"I was just being friendly."

"I saw the way you looked at her. I know you like her."

"With my luck, she probably has a boyfriend."

"You will find out the answer tonight, I'm sure."

"If she's single then I will ask her to dinner at my house tomorrow night."

"Now we're talking, Ryan."

Wilfred and Ryan fist bump.

Later that afternoon…

Ryan and Wilfred go over to Jenna's house. Drew and Kelly are already over there. Drew is fixing hot dogs on the grill.

"Hey! You're just in time, says Jenna."

Ryan sits down in a chair next to Kelly.

"So, where are you originally from?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"I'm from Seattle. I lived there awhile and then decided it was time for change."

"Did you get a job up here?"

"Yes, I start at Crystal's Cakes on Monday. I'll work there until a broadcasting job opens up. I'm a meteorologist."

"Wow, that's neat. Maybe you can bake me a cake or give me a personal weather report sometime."

"I'd be delighted to. What do you do for a living, Ryan?"

"I used to be a lawyer, but it's a complicated story. Now I take care of Wilfred when Jenna's at work."

"Food's ready!" Drew shouts.

They all get food and sit down. Wilfred tries to get Ryan's hot dog.

"Wilfred, down."

"Oh, come on, Ryan. Just one little piece," begs Wilfred.

"Jenna tells me how much Wilfred loves you," says Kelly.

"He's a pretty fun dog."

Wilfred: Pretty fun? After all I've done for you," Wilfred says.

"It's funny how Wilfred barks when you talk."

"Yeah, I've noticed that before. I guess he either loves it or hates it when I talk."

"It's like you two have some sort of connection."

"He's definitely a special dog."

Ryan pets Wilfred.

"Suck up," says Wilfred.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"Nothing," replies Kelly.

"Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?"

"I'd love to. How should I dress?"

"However you want. I don't have high standards. How does 6:00 sound?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm looking forward to it."

Wilfred gives Ryan a thumbs up and Ryan slips him a piece of hot dog.

"I see the two of you are well acquainted," Jenna says as she walks over to Kelly and Ryan.

"I'm going to his house for dinner tomorrow night," Kelly tells Jenna.

"Wow. That's great," Jenna replies in a shocked tone.

"I'm really excited. Well, I'm going to head home. I've got a few more things I want to unpack."

"Do you need any help?" asks Ryan.

"I could use a hand with carrying a couple of boxes into my bedroom."

"I'd be happy to help. Thanks for having me, Jenna."

"Thanks for coming."

"See you later, Ry-guy!" Drew says, as he waves at Ryan.

"Take care, Drew."

Ryan and Kelly walk across the street to Kelly's house. Kelly unlocks the door and they step inside the living room.

"Please excuse the mess."

"It's no problem."

"Do you like how I did the living room?"

"It's fantastic. You have an eye for design."

"Thank you. I'm using the same colors for the rest of the house. I'm hoping to get most of it done before I start working more."

"With your skills, you'll finish in no time. Are these the boxes that need to go in your room?"

"Yes. They're kind of heavy."

Ryan picks up one of the boxes.

"I can help you."

"I've got it. It's not that bad."

Kelly leads Ryan into her room. Ryan sets the first box down and goes to get the second one. He brings it to her room.

"Thank you very much," Kelly tells Ryan.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Not right now. I'm getting tired so I think I'll wait until tomorrow to unpack these boxes."

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. I'll come get you at 6:00 tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

Ryan leaves Kelly's house and is greeted by Wilfred. Ryan and Wilfred go into the house.

Later that evening…

Kelly is sitting on her couch when her phone rings. It is Jenna calling her.

"Hello?"

"Have you told him yet?" asks Jenna.

"Not yet," replies Kelly, fear in her voice.

"He's eventually going to find out."

"I know. I'll tell him after dinner tomorrow."

"Ryan's a good guy. He'll offer help you in any way he can."

"I hope so."

"Good luck. You should be resting."

"I know. I'm going to bed soon."

"Call if you need anything."

"I love you, sis. Goodnight."

Kelly hangs up the phone, puts her hands on her stomach, and cries.

The next day…

Ryan is putting on his best suit. Wilfred is watching him get ready.

"Looking sharp, Wilfred tells Ryan.

"Thank you. Be quiet when we're having dinner."

"You won't even know I'm here."

"I'm going to get Kelly."

"Don't get nervous and screw it up," Wilfred says, winking at Ryan.

"Wilfred!"

Ryan looks in the mirror one last time. He goes across the street and knocks on Kelly's door. Kelly answers. She is wearing a knee-length black dress with black heels.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you're coming over tonight."

"I'm glad you're having me."

Ryan takes Kelly's arm and walks her to his house. They go inside.

"This is very nice," Kelly says to Ryan as she looks around his house.

"Thank you."

Ryan pulls out a chair for Kelly. Wilfred chuckles in the background.

"Do you like wine?"

"I don't drink, but thank you for offering."

"Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

"I'll just have water, please."

Ryan gets Kelly a glass of water.

"Thank you," says Kelly.

.After dinner, Ryan and Kelly are sitting on Ryan's couch. Wilfred is lying on the floor. Kelly takes a deep breath.

"Is everything alright?" asks Ryan.

"There's something I haven't told you. When I lived in Seattle, I had an abusive boyfriend. He's the main reason why I left. He, umm."

Kelly starts crying. Ryan takes her hand.

"You don't have to talk about it."

"I'm three months pregnant."

Kelly begins to sob.

"It's ok, Ryan calmly says. I will take care of you. Everything's going to be fine."

"This means so much to me."

Ryan wraps his arms around Kelly.

"Whatever you need me to do, I will be glad to help you," Ryan tells Kelly.

"Thank you so much. I'm getting tired. Can you take me home?"

"Of course."

Ryan helps Kelly stand up and he walks her home.

"Thanks, again," Kelly says, smiling at Ryan.

"It was my pleasure."

Ryan and Kelly embrace.

"I will see you around."

"Definitely."

"Can I help you decorate the house tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll call you when I wake up."

Ryan and Kelly exchange phone numbers. Ryan walks back to his house, a smile on his face.

"Life is going to get better," Ryan thinks to himself.


End file.
